


Fading Time

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, SGA, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning, a moment in time.  John is now a civilian scientist working alongside Rodney. No longer the military leader due to the damage done to him by the wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> This was written for lavvyan who requested, sleepy, drugged or asphix. Well this is sleepy, but it's also a bit angsty, which wasn't the original intent

John muttered in his sleep as Rodney eased his hand slowly out of the bed to get the lube. He carefully coated his cock before gently easing his slick fingers into John. John was still stretched from the previous night and Rodney didn't have to do more than scissor his fingers a few times before he was able to slip his cock inside. He pulled John closer to him, John's back tight up against his chest and he began to move inside him, while stroking John's cock.

"I know you're awake," he whispered. "Even you can't sleep this deeply. Stop playing possum."

John chuckled, the vibrations carrying on down to Rodney's cock. "Yeah, but it's nice like this, you doing all of the work." He brought his hand around to cover Rodney's, gasping as they both began to stroke his cock, and Rodney began to move harder inside him. Rodney knew he wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm for long, the feel of John around him always making him lose control quickly.

Rodney mouthed the back of John's neck, before biting down softly, and simply enjoying the moment.

He and John didn't get many chances to relax, and early morning sex like this was a distant memory. The war against the Wraith still continuing, keeping them all busy, especially now they no longer had any contact with their own Galaxy, Earth's Stargate having been destroyed in the battle with the Orii.

They were both so busy working in the science department, John having replaced Radek as Rodney's deputy, when the Czech had been taken by the Wraith, two years previously. Much as Rodney liked having John as his deputy, he still missed Radek as both a fellow scientist and a good friend. He still found himself turning around to speak to Radek, before remembering.

Rodney had gone to Weir earlier in the week though and demanded that she allow them to have a few days off. It was after all their tenth anniversary and Rodney wanted to make the most of it. He didn't know how long he and John still had, the wrinkles on John's face and the stiffness of his lover's body telling him that time was beginning to finally catch up with them, the time that the Wraith had taken away from John.

She'd reluctantly agreed, especially when he'd pulled the guilt card. That always worked. If it hadn't been for the fact that John had been protecting Weir he wouldn't have been fed upon, wouldn't now be working here as a civilian scientist instead of being in charge of the military here on Atlantis.

Rodney kissed him again and continued to thrust into him, his fingers brushing through John's silver locks of hair. When John had been declared unfit for duty and told he would have to leave Atlantis, Rodney had acted purely on instinct and had, something he'd never regretted, broken his word to John. Broken the promise he'd made to John and had revealed their relationship to a smiling Weir and a pissed off Caldwell. Had wrapped his arms around the perceptively shaking, grey faced, aged John and told them with glee that as John was no longer in the military he could and would marry him. Had glared at the pair of them and told them to get out of the room. John was after all still recovering from the Wraith attack and needed his rest.

Elizabeth had been happy to help although Caldwell had fought her all the way, until Rodney had pointed out that if John had to leave Atlantis, he would leave Atlantis, and they'd won. Simple as that.

John had said nothing other than "yes", smiling up at Rodney, eyes as bright as ever, despite his lost years.

They'd married on Atlantis, a civil ceremony performed by Dr Weir, Dex and Carson standing by as their respective best men. Elizabeth and Carson had cried and John, well John had smiled as if the only he could see was Rodney. Caldwell, as John's replacement, finally securing the position he'd wanted, had been conspicuous by his absence. To Rodney's surprise, all of the marines, led by Major Lorne, had been in attendance.

John whimpered and Rodney quickened his strokes on John's cock. As he felt John beginning to tense up around him he sped up his thrusts until John was coming, gasping quietly, as Rodney followed him down. He pulled John's head around and kissed him. "Love you," he murmured. He would hold onto this, hold onto John for as long as it was possible.


End file.
